


I Will Help You Hate Me

by LI0NH34RT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, Heartbreak, M/M, Sadness, Thiam, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: I Will Help You Hate Me - Sunrise Avenue





	I Will Help You Hate Me

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vwGA_bczTR0

_I am sorry Liam, but it is better this way._

_Better this way. Better this way. Better._

 

The words were echoing around Theo’s mind, even after hours. And one question that wouldn’t be answered anymore followed them around “Better for who, you asshole?”

 

It was the question Liam had shouted at him three hours before, tears welling up in the blonde's beautiful ocean eyes. The salty water had made his eyes look like real waves danced in them. Even when crying Liam was pretty.

 

Pretty and so _good._ Innocent, trusting and just way to good for Theo.

 

That was why he had to end it. End their relationship before it even begun.

 

He knew Liam hated him right know, but even if it broke his heart to see the boy sad, it was better this way.

 

 

**I know you wanna see me falling out, falling out the window  
I know you wanna see me crashing down, crashing with my plane  
Baby, I'm way too young to die  
But I'll help you get over me**

  
  


Better end it quick, like pulling off a band aid, better end it while Liam could still get away with only a few scratches on his heart.

Theo had broken too many hearts in his life already.

And this boy, this golden boy, radiating sunshine when he was happy (and who’s eyes sprayed sparks of fury when he was angry), he loved him too much to put him through an actual heartbreak.  
  
 **I broke many hearts through out my days  
Yours was the hardest one to face  
Though I've never been a saint, I still love you everyday  
Just not the lover kind of way  
I know it's somewhere in me down**

But when Theo thought of Liam’s desperate face, his unbelieving eyes searching for the resolution of a cruel joke that was real (Oh so real), it might have been too late for that already.

And when Liam had stormed of, body tense from anger (now, of all things he didn’t hit Theo), he felt something in his chest break, something that might as well has been his own heart.

**  
This won't be easy on you now  
You could cry and you could grieve, then you will get over me  
And you turn your life around, 'cause**

  
  


But Theo didn’t cry, because he knew he had prevented something worse.

He would let his own heart break a thousand times if it meant that _Liam_ could still love and be happy.

Liam would cry, he would think about Theo and their _What if_ for a while and then he would move on and find someone better to love. Someone who could return his feelings and someone who was worthy of a love so pure and bright as Liam’s. **  
**  
  


**  
I know you wanna see me falling out, falling out the window  
I know you wanna see me crashing down, crashing with my plane  
Baby, I'm way too young to die  
But I'll help you get over me  
(I'll help you hate me, I'll help)  
  
(You hate me)  
(You hate me)**

  
  


The next days were hard. Because if Liam was anything, it was persistent.

First he called and texted. When it became apparent that Theo wasn’t going to answer his phone (And when his mailbox ran out of space) he started to show up at their usual places (that they even had those was another clear sign of how _too far_ Theo had let things go).

  
  


Theo himself did his best to help Liam get over him.

He stopped working out (Liam loved his muscled arms), he started to grow his beard out (“Stubble yes, beard no, T. It's just not your look.”)

But nothing, not even the neon orange t-shirt that he hated and Liam absolutely _despised_ could lead the younger boy to giving up.

**  
I'll eat fastfood every night  
So I'm not easy on the eyes, yeah  
I change my profile picture too, I took an ugly one for you  
To help you say goodbye  
To help you let go, I wear the t-shirt you hate  
Let my hair grow, not in the good kind of way  
I stay at home, make sure you never see me  
Smile again, 'cause**

 

“Liam! You have to stop! You need to greet over me.”

Theo finally broke his silence when he stepped out of the gym and Liam was there, holding a small bouquet of wild flowers.

The blonde looked tired, his usually vibrant eyes now a pale grey blue, but his face was set, determined.

 

“No Theo. I am not giving up! We were seeing each other for a whole month and then, one night you just tell me that it’s over?” a small laugh, almost hysterical came out of his mouth, “I deserve better. I _deserve_ to know why. What have I done? Where did we go wrong? Please...”

 

The last part he almost whispered, and Theo couldn't take it anymore, his damaged heart beat against his chest as if it wanted out and the words on his tongue wanted to spill out. He wanted to tell Liam that it wasn’t his fault.

That it was Theo who was the problem, who wasn’t worthy of being loved when he himself couldn’t return the feeling.

 

**  
  
I know you wanna see me falling out, falling out the window  
I know you wanna see me crashing down, crashing with my plane  
Baby, I'm way too young to die  
But I'll help you get over me  
(I'll help you hate me, I'll help)**

 

 

 

But instead a single, tired sigh slipped out of his mouth, a sound so simple and yet powerful enough to let Liam’s face fall.

 

“I really hate you, you know that? I hate you Theo Raeken. Everything about you – your stupid good looks, your idiotic intelligence. But what I hate the most is, that I still love you. After everything you did, I still love you. And that is why I just can’t forget you, not if you don’t explain what happened to us. I thought we were good.”

 

**  
  
(You hate me)  
(You hate me)  
**

With the last words Liam’s voice finally broke, long hold back tears spilling over and running over the boy's cheeks.

**  
Oh yeah  
I'm helping you hate me, but I can't let you break all my bones**

 

Without thinking Theo made a step forward and before his brain could scream that this was a bad idea, that both of them would get hurt if he didn’t walk away, before his broken heart could convince him to run again, he hold Liam in his arms.

 

The hug was returned nearly instantly, Liam’s arms around Theo’s waist in an iron grip, as if the boy feared he would disappear again.

 

 

“I am sorry”, Theo whispered, “I am sorry I hurt you, but you can’t love me.”

 

“Too bad”, Liam shot back instantly, and when he lifted his head from Theo’s chest his eyes gleamed with determination, “I already do. And unless you give me a really _really_ good reason, I won’t stop loving you. You will just have to live with that.”

 

A chuckle escaped Theo’s choked up throat as he buried his face in Liam’s hair, “You are as stubborn as a donkey, did somebody ever tell you?”

 

But inside his chest, his heart started to mend all the pieces and breaks together again, slowly healing through the power of love.

 

And _Maybe,_ Theo thought, _maybe Liam has enough love for both of us._

 

 

 


End file.
